pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cayden Cailean
Cayden Cailean is one of the Ascended: those who achieved godhood by passing the Test of the Starstone. Because of the way in which he passed the Test, he is also known as the "Lucky Drunk", "Drunken Hero", or the "Accidental God". Dogma Your goals as a Caydenite are simple. You're not out to change the world, at least not in the way that usually implies. You want the freedom to explore, and to enjoy your life and your friends. The problem is that too many people, monsters and gods want to control how you live. Whether it's a brutal tyrant cracking down on dissent, or a night-crawling vampire feeding on the innocent, Golarion has no shortage of life-destroying enemies, and far too often your goals detour from a simple appreciation of life to a short-termed iron-willed mission to rectify and injustice. Relations Cayden Cailean makes a point of avoiding trouble with his peers as much as possible, although he responds to challenges quickly, and has little patience for the less-benign divine powers. Cailean particularly favors Desna, Sarenrae, and Shelyn, and has been known to keep the company of Calistria from time to time. He finds Erastil, Abadar, Gozreh, and Irori tolerable to be around, but difficult to agree with on certain matters. Torag shares the ''Lucky Drunk''s love of ale, and the two have been known to compare human and dwarven brews on occasion. History Before he successfully completed the ''Test of the Starstone, the man known as '''Cayden Cailean was a Taldan sellsword and freedom fighter working out of Absalom. He strongly believed that no man should hold power over another, and went so far as to leave jobs unfinished rather than violate his principles. His refusal to compromise his ideals was as well known as his love for drink, and the combination of the two resulted in a less-than-favorable reputation among potential employers. Ultimately, however, the latter would lead to the man's ascension to the pantheon. Cailean never planned to become a god, but when a drunk friend challenged him to take the Test of the Starstone, an equally inebriated Cailean accepted, forgetting that only two mortals, Aroden and Norgorber, had passed the test. Legends abound regarding the challenges Cailean faced at the Starstone, but no one knows the truth of what happened. Regardless, after three days had passed, the sellsword -- to everyone's surprise -- emerged as a deity. Cayden Cailean has lived his immortal life much as he did his mortal one. He holds freedom and adventure in high regard, and opposes tyranny and oppression on principle. He willingly accepts challenges when they are issued, although not as a point of honor; he sees no shame in retreating when necessary. One instance of note is the fall of the devil Salicotal, who grew infuriated with Cailean during a duel of dares, and attacked -- only to be defeated at the hands of the god. Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Chaos Domain Category:Charm Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:Travel Domain Category:Chaotic Good